Black Sword to White Soul
by xXShiroiGatsuKaXx
Summary: While still trying to recover from the injuries from his last battle, Ichigo must also try to save his soul from a dangerous hollow that lerks deap within his soul,just waiting to consume him. Thanks for insperation LupaLight :3
1. Silence

**Rated Teen – Mild Language and Violence**

In a hope of recovering from a frightening with Yammi and Ulquiorra, Ichigo must rest several hours, while rainy depressing rainy weather only shames his mood. But with no idea what is waiting, waiting to devour his soul

* * *

**Black Sword to White Soul**

**Chapter One: Silence**

Silence gazed through out the room of Ichigo Kurosaki. Rain fell heavily onto his bedroom, bringing a cloud of anger over his head. Ever since talking to Orihime back at Urahara's shop, the feeling of pain and disappointment refused to leave him.

"Again, that thing again. I couldn't protect her, or Chad. If I can't even protect them, who can I save? Dammit!" Ichigo slammed his fist again the glass window in anger. And he knew the main reason why he was so mad.

Just like that rainy day six years ago, when he couldn't save his mother from dying, he couldn't protect Inoue from the arrancars. Not only that but it felt as though he was losing himself, not just in life, but battles, too.

"It's all my fault, what do I do?", Ichigo continued to murmured to himself, his eyes beginning to shut from exhaustion. Just moving took up so much energy.

_'What's Wrong? Feelin' down?'_

Ichigo shot up from the frightening tone. He could no longer feel the urge to move. A deep pain crossed his chest from the sudden upward jolt he had made. He was back, the nightmare within Ichigo's soul, Shirosaki, had returned to ruin his life, and tell him how useless he had become.

"You". Ichigo's scream curled in fear. The hollow's image began clearer in his mind. The black sclera held yellow irises that beamed into Ichigo's brown one's. He looked almost exactly like him, except for the white skin and hair.

_'Why so tense? I'm just here to talk to ya'_

The manipulating voice rang in Ichigo's head. Cripples of black streamed across his eyes. He could feel the hollow's presents rising. That scary black reiatsu that had helped him lose in his fight with Yammi. The one that almost took over.

_'Ya seam to be feelin' down today, when you should be havin' to worry about what's gonna happen after I devour your soul'_

Tear-like drops of sweat soaked the back of his neck. Shirosaki chuckled evilly at Ichigo's pain. His voice echoed though out Ichigo's mind, the bad dream wouldn't stop. He could just feel himself,growing on the verge of snapping from his own ways.

_'That lust is just growin on ya. That pure faced instinct, it just wants to break free. I'm apart of it and your apart of me. You're growin more like me every second. I mean just look at yourself. You thought ya could really win a battle like that, and you couldn't even make his fall, pathetic.'_

"Bastard, shut up. Go away!". Ichigo was infuriated at not only the hollow, but himself, too. He knew Shirosaki was right, but he couldn't lose himself. Not now, not ever would he let that monster destroy everything that he held close.

A loud scream came from outside. Ichigo rushed to his feet at the exact moment his substitute badge went off. But every movement only caused more pain. He grasped the badge, making his physical body fall to the ground and his spirit pop out. He wore a black shihakusho with white cloth wrapping. Ichigo carefully opened the window to keep the squeaking noise from waking up his sisters and keeping rain from falling into his room.

He raced through the wet, dark streets of Karakura. The night lights of the road helped lead the way . Shiro's threats making it hard for him to feel the hollow's reiatsu. But he had to keep running.

A little girl came running out from around the corner. A huge pig shaped monster chasing behind her. Ichigo ran to go help her and pulled out his massive zanpactou, Zangetsu, from the white wrapping on his back, revealing the sharp blade. Zangetsu wasn't like any ordinary zanpactou, for one he was always in his released form, but he also didn't have reiatsu like any other sword either.

The hollow swung it's massive hooves at him. Ichigo easily dodge the it, but as he turned around to attack, he saw the monster open his mouth. It's tongue swiped out and Ichigo in the shoulder. Blood started to make it's way up his throat.

"Damn, he's strong. But how can a low level hollow like him be so powerful?"

_'Looks like your havin' trouble, let me give it a try'_

Ichigo's left iris began to glow a deadly yellow, his eye a harmful black. He felt himself beginning to slowly lose control of his right arm. If he didn't do something soon, he'd end up losing himself to become a hollow. This battle would have to end soon.

"Go away, I can handle this"

_'Tsk, by the looks of things now, how can ya be so confident'_

"Onii-chan, are you okay?"

He looked over to the worried girl. The monster was getting ready to make it's final blow. Ichigo still had control of his right arm. So he could at least end this cut the hollow's mask.

He jumped into the air and brought his zanpactou down, ripping part of the white mask. He continued to scale it down to the bottom of the face. The hollow made an ire, high pitched voice as it disintegrated into thin air.

Ichigo turned and walked toward the little girl. He lifted up his sword, the hilt facing her. She lifted her hands over her face, covering her head. Tears began to form in her soft, pale blown eyes. Words staggered to come out of her mouth.

"Please, please don't send me to hell. I want to be able to find my live in peace with humans and find my family"

Ichigo sighed at her depressing attitude. He knelt down so the hilt wood be in line with her forehead. "Don't worry. There's a better place than her called Soul Society, where you can do both those things. There you won't get attacked by one of those monster's again". The flat end of the sword finally pressed against her head.

The girl began to glow inside a bright blue lighted circle. She and the shine both began to sink into the road. Once that was over, Ichigo felt the strength in his limbs finally come back.

"Phew, at least that's over. If you were watching you can probably see how I could handle it my self. Now get out and leave me alone".

Shirosaki laughed at Ichigo pathetic ways. _'Your just scarin' yourself if you think I'm done yet. It won't be much longer. Once that last bit of sanity breaks, I'll swallow you tell you go insane and begin to destroy everything thing in sight, like me. Then, you'll disappear'_

Rain continued to fall on Ichigo's face and shoulders, his shihakusho was completely soaked. Fear and the freezing weather blocked the pain of the blood dripping from his open wound.

_'Then I'll smash your skull and become king"_

* * *

**Until next time...**

**So how was it for my first story? Please say your comments!**  
**Second Chapter Coming Soon.**

**:3**


	2. Edge of the Board

Rated Teen - Violence and Mild Language

In the last chapter, while recovering from a dreaded battle against the arrancars, Ichigo also had problems of his own. With his inner hollow, Shirosaki, trying to take over, life has taken a toll on Ichigo's world. And as he fights for the sake of his soul, Ichigo may find that it isn't him who's meant for the crown.

Black Sword to White Soul

Chapter Two : Edge of the Board

A cool afternoon breeze blew in through the open window, revealing the colorful blue sky. Silence had been disturbed by long lectures of the teacher. It seamed as though her lectures were endless.

"All right, students. Have a nice day and make sure complete the assignment for tonight", Ochi-sensei called out to the class.

Ichigo stared blankly out the window, remembering the night before. Memories of nearly being taken over and consumed by his inner self ran through his mind. Of what would await him later couldn't even be put in words.

'You're just scarin yourself if you think I'm done yet. I've only gotten closer to you. You think that just because your on the outside you can keep me pinned in forever, huh. How interesting, I'm gonna get even more closer and close to you. And when I'm done, I'll swallow you up, Ichigo.'

Its voice continuously spoke in Ichigo's head. His eyes narrowed angrily. Suddenly, the final bell rang and everyone began to exit the class room, leaving him sitting all alone in the classroom, staring deep into the thick, puffy clouds.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun". A voice came out from behind him. Ichigo turned his, seeing that it was just Orihime standing next to him. The girl looked down at him with bright, depressed looking brown eyes.

"Inoue. What are you still doing here? I thought you had already left", Ichigo asked as he slightly looked up at her.

Orihime stared down at her shoes to keep from blushing in front of him. But it was needed that she found out the problem from him himself. She slightly let words stubble from her mouth. "You just haven't been acting yourself, and … I wanted to see if everything was okay"

Ichigo couldn't lie, but it angered him to think of his friends getting involved just because of how pathetic and weak he was. He had no choice. Making no contact, he spoke, "Yeah, every thing's fine. There's nothing to worry about it"

Orihime gave him a saddened look . She never did like it when Ichigo would try and go through a burden all by himself. "All right. I'll be going", she responded, proceeding to walk out the door.

It once again was quiet in the room. But not soon enough, it was interrupted by the scream of the Deputy pass. Its loud scream pierced all left over silence.

"Not again". Ichigo sighed, ever since he had excepted that present from Ukitake, there was never a free moment in his day. He pushed the small wooden object into his chest, popping his soul out of his body. It was all to soon to be relaxed though, once the evil laugher once again to creak into his ears.

'I'm getting closer and closer to the surface now aren't I? It won't be to much longer. I'm going to swallow you up more and more, tell you disappear'

"No, piss off! Get out! You can't have my soul. Go away!"Ichigo, using almost all his spirit energy to hold back Shirosaki, couldn't hold any longer. He would eventually be devoured by the hollow, forced against his own will to kill everything he came across.

'Che. That won't work any anymore. You finished, Ichigo!'

Pain like a sword through the heart burst out from under his skin. His vision turned black. He felt himself being pulled inside out, his mind went blank. Ichigo yelled as Shiro pulled him back into his soul.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime ran into the room, only to be stopped in her tracks by the terrible sight. Her eyes widened in fear. There Ichigo stood on the other side of the room, fighting for dear life.

"Stay away, Inoue!", Ichigo yelled as the final carving of darkness cricked through his body. Everything stopped, Ichigo went silent. He slowly began to rise his head. This person was not and could never be recognized as Ichigo.

"Kurosaki...-kun". Orihime quivered to speak, but was soon interrupted standing in front of her. Ichigo stood up. But this time cold yellow irises shot down at her. An evil grin spread across his face.

"Kuro... saki...-kun"

A silence spread through the room between the possessed Ichigo and Orihime. The frightened girl stood, eying in horror. Ichigo began to walk forward, Orihime stepped backwards. Words could never explain what was happening.

"Kurosaki-kun, what's wrong with you? Say something!" Words broke from her mouth. This was all to confusing. After all not many people new about Ichigo's hollow or even saw it.

The possessed Ichigo blinked, the evil look shattered from his face. Ichigo stumbled forward. It seamed he had he had been forced back out.

"What the...". His eyes widened, he reached suddenly to grasp his head and finally gained his senses back. Ichigo knew his sanity was slipping quickly from his reach.

Orihime stared at him with eyes full of of fear. He couldn't face her now, not after what just happened. Ichigo jumped out the window, using shunpo to run from the building.

"Wait! Kurosaki-kun", Orihime called, running towards the window. "Where could he have gone?"

Ichigo ran farther and farther. Anger rustled through his mind, he couldn't control himself anymore. He needed help and he needed it fast. He rapidly continued to race through the sky to try and escape his fate. Ichigo couldn't let any one of his friends see him like this.

"There you are". A sudden dark shadow stepped out of a splinted wall in the sky. He walked through the Ganganta and into Karakura's airway.

Meanwhile, Ichigo felt himself being devoured right to the core. The urge to kill was taking over his body. It felt sweet, that wonderful feeling just to rip flesh and mantle bone. It was no longer a feeling he could ignore.

"Sorry, Inoue. But I can't anymore problems for you or anyone else. I need help, and if I don't get it... I'll disappear. What the hell can I do now?"

The shadow suddenly disappeared behind him. Ichigo turned quickly, felling the dangerous reiatsu the mysterious creature possessed. He brought his sword from behind him to defend himself from the attacking opponent . Its aggressive personality and behavior was familiar.

"Hey. Long time no see, Shinigami"

"Grimmjow!", Ichigo yelled nervously. He felt himself struggling against to fight against the force of his opponent's sword. The screeching of the zanpactous cried through out the sky of Karakura.

The blades split apart, bringing a large space between the the two.

"Che. Is that anyway to greet someone who's just saved ya the trouble of pickin' a fight"

Ichigo stood up, only to await the dark shadow within his soul, ready to devour his heart. He couldn't go much longer against an opponent this powerful. It would only make his power increase and allow him to turn into a full hollow.

"How long are ya gonna make me wait, Shinigami? I wanna be able to kick your ass while your at full strength."

Ichigo right eye had begun to turn a deadly black color. "Sorry, Grimmjow. But I don't have time fight with the likes of you right now."

Grimmjow attacked again. His sign of seriousness was high. Whenever an espada presented his zanpactou, no mercy was given. He shot for at Ichigo, eyes full of malice and insanity.

"Shit! I told you, I can't fight right now" Ichigo grabbed hard on his sword's hilt.

"Tsk. You're not a very good fighting opponent, even though your craving a fight right now. Stop bein' so uptight and come at me, ya coward."

The two's blades pushed and shoved to try forcing there opponent down and make the final strike. While this was all happening, Ichigo was doing his best to hold back power, for of all things he needed to stay calm. Then, it happened.

'Weak! You're to weak, Ichigo! Ya can't even enjoy a goddamn battle without gettin' pissed off. Let me have some fun with this.'

Control began to switch between the two. It seemed as though something was pulling Ichigo into his soul. Into a soul that seemed to be turning into a world of cruel, heartless berserk murder and battle. A life which he had never wanted to live.

"Come on, Kurosaki! You're not even tryin'! What does it take to make you serious? Ripping off the heads of your friends and bringing them to ya?"

That is what broke him. Anger distracted Ichigo from noticing Grimmjow's foot, coming hard at his intestine. He flew several feet from the kick. A sudden grip tightened on his arm, pulling it behind his back.

"I thought ya'd be up for a fight today. But it looks like I'm gonna have to save the other arrancar the trouble of killin' ya."

His arm became more and more numb. He yelled in bloody pain from the feeling of having his arm being pulled from the socket. But more than that, he felt...

The black Getsuga.

"Stop... stop it... knock it off!" Ichigo suddenly snapped angrily at both Grimmjow and Shirosaki. His reiatsu started fluctuating dangerously. Grimmjow jumped back in shock.

"What's this? Ya really think ya can beat me with that stupid technique of your's-?"

But, he was soon cut off by the silence brought forth from Ichigo. He wasn't screaming anymore, no movement came from him, not even a breath could be heard. And yet he was still alive, yet distant. Pieces of white material gathered around his face, not forming, but more like just floating around it.

'Ya can't hold me back much longer can you, Ichigo? You're just a cocky little brat that can't even realize when he's lost the throne. And that's why you don't deserve to king, Ichigo!"

Ichigo felt himself dropping into the dark depths of his soul. He had fully lost control.

Shirosaki rose up in place of Ichigo. The brown irises were strangely still there. But now, the bright softness of Ichigo's heart had left his eyes and was now being replaced with a look filled with pure hatred and violence. Shiro had taken all control out of Ichigo's hands.

He let out a piercing laugh that shattered all senses around them. Even Grimmjow couldn't escape the cringing sound. Shiro lunged forward, with Zangetsu fully out stretched.

"Bankai!" A yell wasn't even necessary, for his reiatsu was already high just speaking the name. There, out of the smoke, he appeared. A new Ichigo. He still wore a black attire and wielded a black katana-looking blade. But on the left side of his face lie a cracked white mask with seven red stripes.

"What the hell...?"

'Ya wanted a fight, so I'll be the one to give ya one.'

The two blazed towards each other. Grimmjow making the first move, swung at Ichigo with the full strength of his sword, Pantera.

Shirosaki didn't even dodge, just using flash step to appear closer to Grimmjow, cutting him across the chest. The force was so powerful it sent Grimmjow falling straight into Karakura.

"Damn you... son of a bitch!"

A bright sphere glowed in the palm of his hand. He threw the red ball of light aggressively at Shiro. This was mere child's play to him. All that was needed was the swipe of his hand and the cero split.

"What is this, Kurosaki? This isn't a shinigami's power. What the hell is wrong with you?"

A smirk came over Shirosaki's face. He once again used shunpo to disappear into the sky, making several replicas of himself in order to trick Grimmjow. Shiro then reappeared before him, to finish the final blow.

'Getsuga Tenshou'

A flare of black, reddish flames rose from the blade. Deadly dark energy surrounded the area. The attack blasted Grimmjow to the far ground, his blood spewing from the open flesh.

Grimmjow landed with a boom, hitting the hard concrete ground . Shiro suddenly appeared several feet in front of him. His face held so much taunting words in just the grin of his smirk. Laugher broke out furiously from his mouth.

'See Ichigo! A weak bastard like you could never a battle this easy. Why don't you just give up'

"No! This is my fight, you have nothing to do with it, go away!" Ichigo refused to give up. His heart, friends, and life were all at steak if he couldn't do anything.

'Tsk. Pathetic, you're so pathetic, Ichigo! Even this damn weakling can fight better than you. I might as well devour you right now. But now that I think about it, if I were to devour ya, you'd never get a chance to see everything you've ever cared about be crumbled to pieces at your own hands!'

Shiro mysterious left control again, leaving the weakened Ichigo falling to his hands and knees. Too much power had been drawn when nearly being completely consumed. His helpless, confused eyes lay in a gaze of fright looking down.

"What now? Get off your lazy ass so I can crush you! And yet you-"

Grimmjow's outburst was suddenly interrupted by a tall, pale man grabbing his shoulder.

"Enough, Grimmjow. This fight was ended, your poor performance will be reported to Aizen-sama immediately," the man said to him. His cold, emotionless face almost seemed to glare at him.

"Stay out of the, Ulquiorra! He's an enemy, he needs to be killed! For Aizen-sama!"

But Grimmjow's excuses to kill Ichigo were nothing but all lies. He cared nothing about what Aizen thought, he fought for his own way. Becoming impatient, Ulquiorra flicked his wrist into the air, making the Ganganta open. "We're going"

"Dammit... dammit. Die in hell, Kurosaki Ichigo! The next time I see you, you'll be begging for mercy. I'll tear you to pieces!"

The only movement left was Ulquiorra dragging Grimmjow back through the gate into Hueco Mundo. He looked back at the not yet fallen Ichigo. "To think that you couldn't even defeat him."

Ichigo couldn't think, his mind went blank. He waited for the pain to come. The cruel dawning had drawn in so far, but how could he stop it? Ichigo finally collapsed to the ground. He felt his body beginning shut down. An evil existence began to gnaw away at his soul.

To be continued...

Please rate :3

Chapter three coming soon.


	3. Bloodied Blade

**Rated T for Teen : Displays Violence and Coarse Language**

**Already at the third chapter, with Ichigo injured and Shiro taking over, the intensity is rising. But can Ichigo really find out how to control his inner hollow? Find out in this new and exciting chapter.**

* * *

**Black Sword to White Soul**

**Chapter Three : Bloodied Blade**

Darkness crowds a soul. With each striking, it slowly devours it. Swords clash and forces meet, but one thing that will recognized is the deep swelling of the heart as it meets it's end

* * *

Blue skies surrounded the lonely upside down world. A slight breeze swayed through Ichigo wounds. He slowly began to stand up on the side ways buildings. Then he saw it.

_'Sup, it's been a while, your majesty'_

There, the nightmare of his very existence stood before him, Shirosaki. White attire with his shinigami uniform and black cloth belts. Instead of the large cleaver he would carry, in his hand he clucked a small, white katana-like sword. He had dead white skin and hair, cruel black eyes and yellow irises.

Ichigo sttod up and stubbled back a few feet. This confused him, if he had already defeated the hollow, why was he back. Ichigo shot forward to attack, Shiro smirked at his pathetic willingness to defeat him. The black and white blades screamed as they were pushed back and forth with over wielding strength.

"Why the hell are you here? I defeated you, why can't you just disappear already?"

_'Don't get so pissed, Ichigo. Let's have some fun with this. And plus, how can ya say you've defeated me if you can't even hold me back? That just shows what a weak coward ya are, Ichigo!'_

"Shut up!"

Ichigo angrily lunged forward again. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was afraid and infuriated. The last time he and his hollow battled, he was nearly defeated, and with injuries this severe, who knows how this fight would end. All he knew was that this fight would be difficult, maybe even fatal. But he swore that he would never give control over to his Shirosaki that easily. But when he regained his focus, it seamed Shiro had disappeared from his vision.

A sudden force pushed him into one of the building. Pain circled through his body. After crashing, Ichigo looked down, seeing a white blade through him. Several yards away was Shiro, who had thrown the sword. Shirosaki flash stepped in front on him, grabbing the hilt. Sudden white spirit waves appeared on the blade.

_'Getsuga Tenshou'_

Ichigo felt himself being cut down, as if his chest was beginning to split open. Shirosaki drove out his Tensa Zangetsu from Ichigo's abdomen. Breath was filled with blood as Ichigo coughed up more and more. His knees dropped to the hard ground, the strength of his arms at least held him up.

A cold white hand grabbed the back of his head. The black nails on his hand dug into Ichigo skull. As his grip grew stronger, Ichigo rose off the ground. His barely limbs refused to move, he was done for. What could he do, would he be tormented to his death by Shiro's blade, or would some type of strange miracle be able to save him?

_'How's the throne up there, king?'_

Shirosaki viciously threw him to the ground. Ichigo's sight grew poor. With his left arm still partly having enough blood to function, he used whatever strength he had left to slightly pull himself of off the ground. If he fell again, he'd be dead for sure.

"Bastard, I'll.. I'll defeat you... and then Zangetsu will -"

Shiro's smirk widened as he lifted his sword. _'Zangetsu? I don't know mean. Do you mean this one or-'_, he taunted Ichigo, but then disappearing again. Instead of attacking Ichigo, his sword ended up going through a different victim. _'Or this one?'_

Ichigo caught a glimpse of the punctured man. It was Zangetsu, his partner, his sword. A surprised, yet irritated look came over Zangetsu's face. The only words that came from his mouth were no louder that a pale whisper, saying, "Why... you..." He then disintegrated into thin air, the remaining dust flew past Ichigo.

"Zangetsu o-san!", Ichigo yelled, seeing the last hope of having victory being destroyed before his very eyes. But crying out to him made no difference, it only allowed more of his blood to flow out. He knew that in the end it made no difference, he as well would die at Shiro's blade.

Shiro started walking back towards Ichigo. Ichigo enraged, raised his sword at Shiro, ignoring all pain. He breathed heavily from the loss of energy. His blade was nearing Shirosaki chest.

_'Tsk. It's not good for the horse to turn their blade against the king. How much of a chance do ya really think you have in defeating me, with that broken sword of your's?_'

"You son of a bitch. What broken-?" Ichigo's words shattered. Shirosaki grasped the pointed black blade. The sword turned the same sickly white as his. It then broke into tiny pieces of white, floating through the wind.

Ichigo's eyes widened in fear as he saw his Zangetsu breaking in his own hand. Weaponless and defenseless, Ichigo was being eaten inside out by his own fear. He was ready to give up, to die in his own soul. All Shirosaki would have to do is kill him and that'd be the of him, as himself. It suddenly hit him. Why was he fighting, what good was it if he was just going to lose. Why had he even tried to do this, it was as if he was just commuting suicide.

Then, a familiar blade slit an opening through his skin. Shirosaki wickedly grinned down at him. Life along with blood spilled from the gap in his clavicle. Why had he let his guard down and let himself die? He now realized that Shiro was right, he was weak. All the things he had said were true about him.

_'Give up. You didn't even come close to sealing me.'_

Ichigo fell to the ground of what would never again be his world. Everything around him felt as though it was sinking in. But as it seamed that all life was lost, the pain began to fade away.

His mind was once again his inner world. Nothing seamed to be damaged, perfectly formed buildings. Something didn't feel right though. His broken body lay motionless on the hard surface. As he looked across the floor, he saw everything in his world reflected in the side if the building.

He saw himself, but as his vision became clearer, he felt himself falling. Like the time when Urahara was helping him regain his his powers and he ended up becoming a hollow.

"Wait a minute... it this happened back then... No! Dammit, I can't become a hollow! Everyone will... Yuzu... Karin... dad... shit!"

Darkness pulled him into his greatest nightmares. Everything went black, the only sight in view was were small specks of light. As soon as they began to began to become clearer, Ichigo soon discovered it was Shinji and Hiyori. A sigh of relief came over him. Although he shouldn't have have let it stay.

"If you're this useless, we'll leave you here to become a hollow and die a pathetic death."

Hiyori's cold words stretched his mind before he could finally believe them. The two disappeared into the dark. Next appeared Rukia, Renji, Chad, Orihime,and Uryu. They had come to reject him too.

"I thought I told you to promise us you'd defeat the hollow. Why should someone like you still remain a shinigami. As soon as Central 46 finds out about this , you're sure to be executed."

He never thought he would here those words come from Renji's mouth. As soon as he was about to try and run to her, both he and Rukia disappeared as well. Uryu glared at his pathetic loneliness.

"To think that I actually though you were strong, Kurosaki. You are really nothing but a joke. Let's go, Sado-kun, Inoue-san."

There was nobody left. Had they all really abandoned him? All that was left was the dark silence that filled his mind. Ichigo found himself going insane. Uryu... Chad... Orihime... Renji... Rukia.

His eyes were wide open, he shock his head to try and get rid of this horrible feeling. He saw the blood covering his arms, he burst out into a piercing, evil laugher. It felt good, wanting to rip and tear flesh. To mantle his enemy's skull. He struggled to regain his sanity.

"No! Ishida... Chad... Inoue... Renji... Rukia! Where are you all going? Wait!"

A snap like thunder awoke him from the nightmare. He jolted up and reopened his eyes suddenly from the startling noise. His mind spun wildly as he tried to view the image of the surrounding area, heavy breaths squeezed it's way for his mouth. He found himself lying on a rough tatami mat, a soft sheet kept his wombed body from freezing. Then, a tall male figure walked through the door. Hard, wooden clogs beat the ground as he walked.

"So you finally decided to wake up, Kurosaki-san."

Urahara stepped into the room. An unpleased look in his shadowed eyes hid under his green and white bucket hat that covered most of his forehead and scruffy, blond hair stared down at Ichigo.

"You must have been beat hard. When I found you, you had collapsed on the side of the street, you lost a lot of blood. You even slept through most of the storm. Although, during the night you kept screaming something about being consumed by something, at least that wouldn't really happen, right?"

"I collapsed?-" Ichigo suddenly remember his recent battle, Grimmjow... the mask... Shirosaki, it was all coming back to him. But at the same time it seamed too confusing to all recognize. How much longer would he have before finally breaking? "Urahara-san, I need to go outside for a moment."

"But you're still recovering from your battle, you need to rest." He was soon interrupted by the stinging black glare that was forming in Ichigo's eyes. It as dangerous to let him go while his hollow was close to devouring his soul. But at the same time, he needed to let him cool down if he wanted Ichigo to stay calm.

"Urahara-san, I need time to myself right now"

Kisuke nodded his head. Ichigo limply struggled through the shop, trying not to wake anyone else up. He opened the door and walked outside. Pain from the open wounds felt like an anchor getting heaver and heaver as he dragged himself through the pouring roads.

"Was it the best idea to really sent him out, Kisuke?" A mysterious character came in.

"Yes, but... what do you think, Yoruichi-san"

"I don't know, Kisuke. But however the situation ends, we have no way of being able to figure it out. I don't even know how he's going to react to this, even though he's known about him being like this for some time now". Yoruichi sighed deeply.

But, as their conversation carried on, Ichigo pushed himself to carry on racing against the clock to try and escape his fate and having his friends find out. Why hadn't he done something sooner? If Hirako... nor Urahara help him... who could?

_'I'm gonna swallow you whole. Then I'll go after them, all those things you said bullshit about protecting, looks like you'll not only be the one to break it, you'll also be the one who prevents that from happening.'_

Ichigo dropped to his knees. He tried his best to at least stagger down the sidewalk but fell. It was as though something was telling his body to just give up. Shirosaki slowly began to infuriate his mind. Angrily, he slammed his fist into the ground. It was finally to late. He continuously hit the concrete with his hand until blood leaked into the water. "Shit... why does it have to end like this?"

"We've done all we can do, Yoruichi-san. The Visoreds couldn't help him, we couldn't help him, it might be for the best."

"You might be right. With the Hogyoku in Aizen's hands and less that for months to train, this may be are only other choice."

Ichigo's skin began to turn a deadly white shade. His soul was splitting in two, separating his spirit form from his body even with out his control. Most people would have given up and accepted the horrible truth, but as stubborn as he was, Ichigo wouldn't quit and continued to resist from being pulled in.

A large wave of spirit energy scattered through the sky from the two struggling reiatsu. The waves were strong enough that even Kisuke and Yoruichi could feel its incredible presents from their distance.

"Kurosaki-san!"

Kisuke and Yoruichi burst out the door and raced quickly to Ichigo's location. From the face down, his skin was white. His unique bright orange hair and black shihakusho were fading in color. The yell of pain from him echoed loudly, though no human with low spiritual pressure could neither sense nor hear his suffering cry.

"Dammit...damn it all! You can't have my body, you can't have my life! I'll defeat you and then-"

_'Just shaddup already, you can't do anything. You're pathetic, Ichigo! Your chance as king has ended, I'll destroy them all! And I'll even do ya the favor of saving goodbye to that one shinigami!'_

"Screw you! Stop!"

Ichigo screamed on the outside. But by the time Kisuke and Yoruichi had arrived, it was to late. The creature looking exactly like Ichigo, Shirosaki, stood where he had once stood, but no more was that Ichigo. He lifted his head. The same malice filled black eyes with golden irises he possessed went perfectly with the wide smirk across his face as he lifted his head and seeing the new world that awaited his horrifying gaze.

"Kisuke, were to late."

_'Yo. You called'_

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Well, that's it for Chapter 3**

**Chapter 4 won't be up for a while :( But just be patient and it'll be up soon enough ;)**

Please Review ^_^


	4. Red, Black, and Gold Darkness

Rated T for Teen – Violence and Course Language

Sorry it took me so long to get this one up, my mind's being lazy and won't help me come up with ideas. I'm working on chapter five. I'll try to get it up sooner than this one but I can't promise anything. Enjoy!

Black Sword to White Soul Chapter Four

Red, Black, and Gold Darkness

'Yo. You called'

Yoruichi stepped a few feet back from Shirosaki. Her eyes didn't so much as blink once she saw him. "Kisuke, how could...it have happen this quickly?"

"I was planning we'd make it in enough time to prevent this. But I guess we'll just have to try and find a way to defeat this hollow without killing Kurosaki-san."

'What's with the long faces, were ya expectin' someone else? Sorry to tell ya, but Ichigo no longer has any need to be here. He was just to pathetic to continue fightin'. But it doesn't look like you two could do much, so I'm just gonna go enjoy control.'

Kisuke stepped forward, pulling a sword out of his cane. "Sorry to displease you, but we can't allow you to do control Kurosaki-san nor speak in vein about him. I guess you'll just have to deal with us. Now wake up, Benihime."

His blade revealed amounts of red spirit waves. Moments later, out of the smoke he appeared. This time, sword and cane he held became an irregular sleek, flat bladed zanpactou.

"Yoruichi-san, are we going to have to call for back up?"

"Probably so, but until then, we'll just have to see how for we can get through this fight." Yoruichi sighed. "I never imagined we would fight Ichigo like this."

"I guess there's no holding back if we want to save Kurosaki-san. Back me up when the time is right."

Once Yoruichi nodded, Kisuke and Shiro took off at the speed of sound towards each other. Shirosaki's speed corrupted Kisuke's concentration. The two seamed to be on equal when it came fighting.

"Cry, Benihime."

Red spirit flames flew from Benihime's blade. Shiro stepped aside and flash stepped in front of Kisuke. The heavy rain made it difficult to fight. Kisuke pushed to keep Shirosaki's blade from going through his. He came up with an idea.

"Shibari, Benihime." Kisuke moved the blade across the ground.

'Che. How much of a chance do ya really have in beatin' me? What else can ya-?' Shiro's words were suddenly stopped it seamed that the binding had gotten a hold of his foot. 'What... the hell?'

"Hiasobi, Benihime." The exploding binding made it's way towards Shiro. "Hado, thirty-one, Shakkahou."

Blast of heavy spiritual pressure aimed towards Shirosaki. He smirked, lifting up Zangetsu and firing a Getsuga Tenshou at the exact angle were the kido and binding met. He easily flash stepped out of the trap with only a slight cuts to his face.

'I guess I underestimated ya two, but that's not enough to stop me.'

"Now, Yoruichi-san!"

"Shunko!" Yoruichi came flying in from above Shirosaki, the arms and back of the clothes started ripping off from the large amounts of kido gathered on them. But then, something stopped her. She suddenly saw Shiro's hand, blocking her fist from hitting him.

"Bare handed? H mm, I never knew Kurosaki-san was capable of taking on such a powerful attack with just one hand."

Shirosaki chuckled to himself. 'How can ya expect anything from him? Ichigo's nothing but a coward!' He threw Yoruichi to the ground with unimaginable force.

"Yoruichi-san!"

Once she hit the the ground, Shiro pressed his foot against her throat. Kisuke and her were both stunned at the vast amount of speed and power Shirosaki possessed just a Shikai. Then, something appeared.

"Yoruichi-sama!" A strange figure came out of the shadows and attacked Shirosaki at full force. By the time it attacked, he had already brought out Zangetsu.

"Soi...Fon..." Yoruichi stood limply, holding her hand to the side of her neck that had nearly been crushed. Soifon flash stepped over to help her. She glared angrily at Shiro.

"Kurosaki, what is the meaning of this? What did you do to Yoruichi-sama?", Soifon yelled. Shirosaki just stood, looking at how pathetic she was being, which only made Soifon madder. "Kurosaki!"

'I'm not the Ichigo your looking for, I'm stronger. If ya think of me as him, that's what'll happen to you. But I don't give shit whether any of ya end up livin', especially that one.'

Shiro's taunting had taken effect on her. Right as she was about to rush forward to attack, Yoruichi grabbed her arm. "Soifon... take caution. This really isn't Ichigo, it seams it's the mask that's in control now.

Soifon was shocked. This was the hollow she had been told about? She had seen Ichigo fighting with the mask, but this was a different story. A hollow that once has full control, remains in the form of its host without a mask, what was this?

"If you refuse to answer who I am, then I guess I have no choice but to force it out of you. Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." As she said that, the katana in her hand transformed into a stinger-like blade on her third finger that attached to a chain, leading to her wrist. Soifon threw off her haori, revealing her combat uniform, which wasn't much different from Yoruichi's shunko uniform.

"Wait, there's a way to reverse the hollowfication with out killing him." Kisuke couldn't let her act recklessly, especially since the thing she was up against was even able to defeat Yoruichi.

"Stay out of this, Urahara. Unless you plan on cutting off his limbs, there's no other choice. Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, and Madarame should be here any minute, leave this to me." Soifon shot into action.

Suzumebachi and Zangetsu's blades screeched. Shirosaki was easily able to push Zangetsu with vast amounts of strength, making Soifon stubble backward from the fight. Soifon was nearly close to having an opening to attack him, when she saw his next attack beginning.

Soifon jumped into mid air and shot her foot at Shiro. He countered her attack blocking with his arm and aimed to strike her head. Soifon back flipped and was nearly able to hit Shiro with Suzumebachi, when he had matched her speed and was brought Zangetsu up near her face. The attack was to fast to be completely dodged, luckily she only escaped having been only cut. Blood dripped down her face from the wound.

Malice filled Shiro's eyes. He grabbed the cloth hilt of Zangetsu and began to spin the large sword rapidly. Soifon tried to dodge the sword, but it's speed was unbeatable, even for her. Shirosaki burst out into laughter.

'This is great! I haven't let loose like this in a while. It seams ya have a bit more power than those two. So how bout' gettin' a challenge ya won't forget?' Shirosaki out stretched his arm, so that Zangetsu was facing forward. Black stripes of energy appeared on his blade. 'BANKAI!'

The pressure was to high to push back. Soifon made sure not to let Shiro out of her range of vision. Shirosaki appeared again, now in his white attire and wielding a white Tensa Zangetsu. This too surprised Soifon. How could a hollow possess a bankai, expectingly this one?

Soifon couldn't even react in enough time. Shiro's speed seamed to overpower her own. But with any luck, she could at least get a direct hit if striking him with Suzumebachi before he had a chance to attack.

She flash stepped behind Shiro, hoping to hit from the back and then appearing in front of him to make the final attack. But it seamed doing that wouldn't help her from what was about to about happen then. Shirosaki turned before she could even get a single hit on him. He grabbed he head and shoved it into the wall. Black getsuga formed on Tensa Zangetsu.

'Getsuga Tenshou'

"Soifon!"

Dim silence filled the inner world. Ichigo slowly began to open his foggy visioned eyes. A cold chill in the air caused him to shiver. He saw a clear drops of liquid fall from the sky.

"Rain... but how?" Ichigo suddenly remembered Zangetsu's words from when he helped him beat Kenpachi. "So this is what o-san meant. That if something brought pain to me, it would rain here. Wait a minute... if I'm here-" A familiar scream ran through Ichigo's mind. He was able to here Yoruichi even from inside the internal world. "Shit! O-san! Zangetsu o-san, where are you?"

Ichigo called persistently to get at least a sign that Zangetsu was still somewhere in the dead, rainy world. As he yelled, vast amounts of blood flowed through his mouth and gashes in his flesh, adding to the puddle of the watery, red fluid he lay in.

A blade through the heart would kill instantly, but the injuries Ichigo sustained would cause a slow, painful death, having to listen to the voices of all of his friends as they each were to encounter the same fate. There was only one reason why he was still alive, and that reason could one thing. Shirosaki. Shiro wasn't the type who liked to end a battle quickly, like Ichigo.

He liked to allow his opponent to suffer, it didn't matter if it took hours. That's what showed how hollow-like he was. No mercy, that's what Shirosaki was against. He was absolute opposite of Ichigo, who would be hurt from injuring an enemy. Ichigo now realized if he were to go on like this, the exact same thing would happen in another fight. But how would he be alive to even witness it?

It seamed that all hope was lost, considering that he was becoming to weak to even be able to talk. As seconds went went by, Ichigo felt himself losing more and more power. He saw something in the distance. Ichigo dragged himself over to the mysterious substance.

Once near the object, Ichigo outstretched his arm. He then realized that it was his broken zanpactou, Zangetsu. Ichigo gripped the sword tightly. It felt good to hold the hard, white hilt again. Relief slowly began to make its way back through him.

"Sorry... o-san. I couldn't protect you... or anyone. It's because of me this happened to you. What am I suppose to do?" As he was about to let to finally let go and give up, allowing the rest of his life to be shattered to pieces by Shirosaki, an image of all of his friends formed in his head.

"What are you, a coward. Are you afraid of losing? Are you afraid you won't be able to protect the ones you care about? Or is it... you're afraid of the hollow inside of you? If you're afraid you won't be able to win, then just get stronger. If you're afraid you won't be able to protect your friends, then promise yourself you'll do whatever it takes to protect them.

"If that hollow is to terrible for you to contain any longer, grow stronger and stronger tell you can finally face up to it. Even if no one believes you can do it, have you ever been one to care what others think? Stick out your chest and scream in defiance, because that is the kind of man you are!" Rukia's speech made it feel as though a giant weight had been lifted off his back. Confidence filled his soul.

"Thanks, everyone. I promised I'd protect you all, that I'd defeat every and any enemy that crossed my path, and damn right I'm not about to break that promise and let that hollow hurt you all. Now let's go, Zangetsu."

To be continued...

Ta da! How was it?

Please review :3


	5. Faded Light

**Rated T for Teen : Violence and Course Language  
**

**Hey everyone :3! Been a while since I've posted a chapter, hasn't it? Well I'm trying hard to get them posted up as quickly as I can. But writer's block is being**

**such a pain right now. Anyway, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Black Sword to White Soul**

**Chapter Five : Faded Light**

_'Getsuga Tenshou'_

"Soi Fon!", Yoruichi yelled.

Suddenly out of no where, a burst of smoke exploded into the air, making the aim of the attack become mis-directed. After the smoke had cleared away two strange figures appeared. Breathing heavily, Soifon found herself on her knees behind the two unknown being, safe but still slightly wounded. Her eyes widened at seeing the sight in front of her.

The figures were none other than Toushiro and Byakuya. A shocked look came over Soi Fon's, being stunned that they had appeared in such a short amount of time. Toushiro soon approached Soifon to help her stand up.

"Soi Fon, what's going on here? You sent a report to us about some type of mysterious creature here, but what is that thing? It looks more like a hollow than anything else." Toushiro said.

"That's no ordinary hollow, Hitsugaya. Don't you see who it is? But it seams that thing carries a heavier amount of power than Kurosaki Ichigo. But there's something about it that extinguishes it from other hollow's." Soi Fon then looked back at back to Shirosaki and took the stance to try and attack. "Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, I'll-"

Byakuya blocked her from returning to the battle. "Back down. He wasn't even trying when wounding you this much, imagine what would have happened if that Getsuga really did hit you. Take Shihoin Yoruichi and leave."

"Kuchiki's right. This battle isn't the type your used to, where your opponent can match up to your abilities. Now hurry and leave," Toushiro added in.

Soi Fon nodded, then went over to were Kisuke was trying to heal Yoruichi to help get her back to the Urahara Shop.

After she left, Byakuya and Toushiro turned their attention to Shiro. It had been a long time since Byakuya had seen those piercing, gold eyes. But now he knew that fighting Shirosaki in this form, things would be different than from their fight at Sogyoku hill.

"If this really is Kurosaki, then I guess since he has nearly become a full hollow, we'll have to dispose of him. Once a monster like has the feeling of blood on their hands, there's no stopping them," said Toushiro.

_'What's with all the spacin' out? I thought ya wanted to fight!'_

"I never thought I'd see you again. As I asked you back when we last battled, who are you?" Byakuya asked in a cool-headed, but stern tone. Shirosaki just shrugged at him.

_'If I told ya it didn't matter who I was then, what makes ya think I'll say it now?'_

Byakuya was becoming impatient. Pulling his sword out of the sheath, he said, "Fine, if you refuse to answer me, then I'll have no choice but to use force. Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The blade then broke into a thousand tiny cherry blossom petals. They shot off at Shiro at fierce speed. But as the petals were about to attack, with his bare hand, Shirosaki easily pushed the cherry blossoms out of the way. Byakuya couldn't believe it, how was Shirosaki was able to deflect the attack with only his own bare hand? The pedals began to form back into the blade on Byakuya's sword.

As Shiro was about to launch forward at him, Byakuya placed Senbonzakura in front of him. "Bankai." Once saying those words, he released the sword in his hand, allowing it to go straight into the ground. "Senbonzakura, Kageyoshi". Suddenly, several large swords appeared behind him.

The swords operated almost the exact same way as the regular Senbonzakura, but now millions of tiny cherry blossoms blades separated from the large swords. Now with the Bankai was fully activated, Byakuya out stretched his arm, directing the blades at Shiro.

Shirosaki smirked, swinging his sword through the air, allowing Soi Fon's blood to fly off of it, then allowing his index finger to go through a lope the chain of Tensa Zangetsu, spinning the the sword at such speeds that there was not a possible second for the tiny blades to be able to pass.

Most of the had been destroyed at that moment, Byakuya could keep this up much longer. Shotting forward, Shirosaki made large Getsuga form on the sword. As he sent the blade through the remaining bunches of petals flying toward him, they simply fell apart from the dangerous pressure of the reiatsu.

Just looking made Byakuya start to back up to try and escape the same fate as his Bankai. A sudden burst of evil reiatsu came up from behind him.

Before he could even have a chance to defend himself from the approaching sword, Shiro was ruthlessly about to release the fully powered Getsuga, when Toushiro quickly flash-stepped between the two and used his sword to stop the attack. Shirosaki jumped back, creating a large space between them.

Toushiro let up on the grip of his sword. "Allowing a Getsuga to successfully attach to the blade of his own zanpactou? Getsuga Tenshou is Kurosaki Ichigo's ability, who the hell are you?"

_'Tsk. Thinkin' yer gonna get an answer out of me when he couldn't even lay a scratch on me. Where do ya think Ichigo learned how to do that. He just copied off my technique and made it his own.'_

"That's not what I asked you, and even if you were apart of Kurosaki, how could you be a hollow?" While speaking, Toushiro made sure to keep his guard high for unless Shiro was about to attack without warning.

_'How do ya think I am? Who knows maybe I was a part of him from the beginning. He was always gettin' his ass kicked and I wasn't ready to die yet. So what's the point of havin' him for a king if he can't even save himself.'_

Toushiro readied himself to make the next attack. "Enough of this, my duty as a shinigami is to exercise the hollows that threaten the world of the living. And although you are Kurosaki, we shinigami still can not allow you to take over his soul. Sour over the-"

"Hold up."

The sound of footsteps walked closer and closer to them from out of the dankness. It was Grimmjow. Once in full view, his hand unsheathed the zanpactou he kept at his waist.

"Your... an arrancar..." Toushiro's eyes filled with terror. Fighting Shirosaki was already difficult enough, but being against both, things were going to get out of hand. "What do you want?"

"Don't go getting' all defensive, shinigami, I'm not here for you. I believe me unfinished business, am I right, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

_'Che. It seams that ya didn't get enough the last time I kicked yer ass, did ya?'_

"Shaddup, you as well as the next person know that was just luck. But it looks like that form ya took the other day finally made its way out. Now I have an excuse not to hold back!"

Grimmjow and Shirosaki struck viciously at each other. Their blades clashed with dangerous amounts of reiatsu that rammed through out the air, Toushiro struggled to stay on his feet, as Byakuya also seamed to be having trouble maintaining balance.

"Kuchiki, we have to stop this. If they continue to fight here at this level, they could destroy everything." Right as Toushiro said that, Byakuya flashed-stepped between Shiro and Grimmjow before they were about to attack.

"If you two must fight, then do if in a space that won't be destroyed as both of you try to kill each other", Byakuya said. Grimmjow rolled his eyes at Byakuya.

"Tsk, whatever. Just don't get in the way again or you'll be one that attack hits next time."

Once the two opponents flashed through the sky, the deadly spirit energy released before was nothing compared to how powerful it was now, even strong enough to able to make Toushiro and Byakuya nearly loose their footing. The next thing they knew, the dripping, watery sky of Karakura had become a battlefield between two evil, empty hearted creatures.

Byakuya and Toushiro stood and watched the battle rage on from the street below, the heavy winds of energy making the rain string like needles on their skin. Byakuya then released Senbonzakura to make a shield over them.

Shirosaki mercilessly swung his zanpactou at Grimmjow rapidly. It seamed that Grimmjow was almost able to match Shiro's speed, that is until he went to make the next attack and blood burst from his shoulder.

In fury, Grimmjow used Sonido to appear directly over Shiro. A large blue cero had formed in his hand. The sphere shot towards Shirosaki, but not even that could stop him.

Shiro flash-stepped out of the cero's way and in front of Grimmjow. Just as he was about attack to attack, Grimmjow luckily managed to the block the Tensa Zangetsu from hitting him.

The two then backed up from each other. The huffing, exhausted look on Grimmjow's face began to slip away and turn into a wide grin.

"Ya seam to have gotten stronger since our last battle since the last time we met, Kurosaki. But that ain't near strong enough to handle my released form!"

Putting the tips of his fingers near hilt of the sword, the blade suddenly glowed a light blue shade.

"Grind... Pantera!"

Scratching the top of his fingers up the blade, sparks of powerful spirit energy burst all around Grimmjow, creating a blinding smoke that not even Shirosaki could see through.

Moments later, Grimmjow appeared from out of the smoke, but this time a hard, white material covered his body, his blue hair had grown longer, and he now had a wild cat's ears and tail. This was his true form, Pantera.

Byakuya was shocked to that Grimmjow didn't have a sword in this form. But in his released form Grimmjow no longer needed a sword since it allowed him to rapidly and powerfully attack enemies in hand to hand combat. But little did he know that Shirosaki was also at or above his level when it came to close combat.

The tension between Grimmjow and Shirosaki as rising intensely. The insane power between the two forged together was almost bone crushing. And with each attack that was fired, it only got worse.

Jumping at Shiro wildly, Grimmjow used his solid rock arm almost like sword against Tensa Zangetsu. Once the swords collided, Grimmjow took his other hand and about to use to try and stab Shirosaki, then Shiro grabbed his fist and swung his zanpactou at Grimmjow, cutting through the armor and sending Tensa Zangetsu right across Grimmjow's chest.

But before Shirosaki could attack again, Grimmjow at least managed to prevent the sword from cutting into him again. A plan suddenly popped into his head, Grimmjow jumped back from Shiro.

"The way how ya fight so much similar to how ya fought me last time. So you must be one behind the mask. Ya don't even seam like a part of Kurosaki, considering how powerful you are"

Shirosaki's smirk grew full of malice. '_What do ya mean by that? "I'm apart of him", bullshit! What kinda crap is runnin' through that thick skull of yer's. How can I be apart of him if he's on the inside? After all, I'm stronger, and not soft like he is. But I guess ya had to find that out the hard way, didn't ya?'_

"Gettin' cocky with yerself, huh. If ya keep goin' on with that fat-ass mouth of yer's, ya could get yerself in trouble. But I don't need to tell ya, you're gonna find out soon enough!"

Using Sonido, Grimmjow disappeared from Shirosaki's vision. Shiro turned around to see that Grimmjow had appeared beside him, swinging his paw-like hand at Shiro. Shirosaki was just about to grab and attempt to twist it, but Grimmjow pulled it back and used his other clawed hand to scratch Shiro across the face.

Just as Shiro barely managed to avoid being thrown from the attack, he saw Grimmjow coming at him in a motion almost like a tornado. Shirosaki backed up, then looked behind him seeing Grimmjow, his elbow pointing directing right at Shiro.

Not even having enough time to escape the attack, six different missiles shot from Grimmjow's elbow and hit into both arms, his rib cage, and his back.

Grimmjow just stood and watched, because in his mind, the battle would end sooner than it started. But he was to far from the truth, since the real challenge was just beginning.

_'Damn. I didn't think ya could pull off doin' some type of bad-ass trick like that. But...'_

At that word, monstrous amounts of black reiatsu surround Shirosaki. A piecing, evil laugh erupted from his mouth. The bullets in him seamed to be decisioning from being crush under the heavy dark power.

_'Did ya really think that just a few bullets could kill me?'_

The wounds in Shirosaki's body seamed to be healing themselves. It was as though he had never been injured at all. Grimmjow's eyes filled with shock.

"High-speed regeneration? But how... he's only a human!", Grimmjow thought to himself.

_'Ya thought I was just a part of Ichigo, that I was just a part of some human? Che. There really must be nothin' but shit in that head of yer's! Now why don't I just let loose and show ya the difference between me and Ichigo!'_

Shirosaki his clutched hand near his head. Grimmjow remembered that stance, when he first saw Ichigo's hollowfication brought forth the mask.

_'Now let's do this.'_

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Hey everyone ;D**

**What you think? Sorry the chapter was up so late.**

**But I'm working hard to get them finished quicker.**

**Anyway, Ja Na (See ya) XD**

**Please review... lack of reviews is becoming more sad everyday that passes :'(**


	6. Multiple Gashes

**Rated T for Teen – Course Language and Violence**

Hi everyone! It's me again with another exciting chapter of Black Sword to White Soul! Sorry it took me so long. I'll try (try!) to do better next time. In this chapter also includes a sneak preview of my first ever crossover that can be found at the bottom of the page. It might or might not appear in the story, just showing a preview of the horror gathered within it. Well,  
Here ya go

* * *

**Black Sword to White Soul Chapter Six**

**Multiple gashes**

_"Let's do this."_

At those exact words, Shirosaki slid his hand down his face. Tons of black reiatsu blew everywhere, crushing out any other spiritual energy in its way.

Moments later, Shiro appeared again. But this time his spiky white hair turned orange and grown past his torso. A tattered black shihakusho revealed a large hole right in the middle of his chest. On and around his face was a solid white mask having horns and a thick red line down each side of his face.

A hissing growl came from beneath the mask's jaw as Shirosaki slightly opened his mouth to breath in the fresh air of the dangerous reiatsu surrounding him. Shirosaki burst out a cringing roar. The power of it was so powerful even Grimmjow couldn't stay in stance of the pressure. Byakuya and Toushiro did whatever they could to keep from being pushed down while watching all of this take place.

"What is this… reiatsu?" Toushiro's eyes widened as he saw the amazing speed Shirosaki had gained.

Before Grimmjow could even blink, Shirosaki had sonido'd in front of him. "Sonido? But how?" With one strike of his sword, Shirosaki threw Grimmjow into a nearby building.

"What the Hell? All of a sudden that new mask appeared and this insane burst of power came out, just who is he?" Grimmjow's eyes widened at what he saw next. Shirosaki had appeared right in front of him again with Tensa Zangetsu ready to strike. In just the right amount of time, Grimmjow brought his arm to keep the sword from hitting him. A sharp pain slit through his arm.

The force behind the sword was enough to rip through Grimmjow's steel skin and tear the flesh with blood seeping out. In a quick attempt to keep his arm from being torn off, Grimmjow grabbed the sword and shot his hard out to try and break the Shirosaki's mask.

With his free hand Shirosaki easily caught Grimmjow's. He threw him roughly down into Karakura that was beneath them.

Grimmjow hit the ground with a boom. Puffing breaths huffed rapidly in and out of his mouth as Grimmjow forced himself to his hands and knees. When he looked up he saw Shirosaki only meters in front of him.

Shirosaki chuckled mockingly at him. _"Che, on the ground just like last time."_

"Shut… you're damned mouth!" Grimmjow sped forward at Shiro. His arm and Shirosaki's blade collided violently.

They struck at each other again but time with ten times more power. The weight of Tensa Zangetsu disappeared and so did Shirosaki from Grimmjow's vision.

Grimmjow turned to make sure Shirosaki wasn't behind him about to attack. As he turned a glimmer of moonlight shining through a crack in the cloudy night sky caught his eye. Something made his eyes look the other. And sure enough it was Shiro.

Before Grimmjow had a chance to attack, Shirosaki grabbed his arm. Through Grimmjow's eyes, Tensa Zangetsu looked sharper than it ever had before. The now black blade slit right through Grimmjow's arm.

Grimmjow yelled out in pain and lunged angrily at Shirosaki with his other arm, his fist clenching slightly. Blue rays of light appeared at his claws and shot at Shirosaki.

Using his bare hand, Shirosaki caught the beginning of the blue light and crushed it. Grimmjow watched in disbelief. He threw the other light rays one by one only to have Shirosaki easily destroy them.

Just before Grimmjow was able to shot off the last one Shirosaki appeared in front of him and crushed it.

Grimmjow found himself frozen in place with no more tricks up his sleeve. Tensa Zangetsu ripped right down his chest. He began to fall but came to his feet. Struggling to stand up, rage spilled throughout him.

"Bastard! Just because you got this new power doesn't mean you're any stronger!" Grimmjow snapped at Shirosaki as blue reiatsu surrounded him making his arm regenerate. He changed full speed at Shiro. Arrogance had gotten the better of him though since he didn't realize that Shirosaki wasn't in front of him anymore and claws were digging into the side of his head.

_"Don't cha ever give up?"_ Shirosaki aggressively threw Grimmjow several meters through across the road.

But before he had another chance to attack Toushiro came in the way. "Kurosaki, answer this question, who or what is this for?"

_"Tsk, how many times do I have to tell ya? I'm not Ichigo!"_ The swords pushed apart. Toushiro jumped back to widen the space between them.

He took stance to prepare another attack. "If you aren't Kurosaki Ichigo, then just who the hell are you? What kind of hollow are—"

"Wait, this isn't over yet! I ain't done yet-" Just as Grimmjow managed to stop the beginning of the fight though, Shirosaki came in front of him and stabbed him though his abdomen. Blood gushed out of Grimmjow's mouth.

_"Learn when the time is you've been beaten,"_ Shirosaki said withdrawing his sword from Grimmjow. _"Now outta the way!"_ He threw Grimmjow even farther and power than last time before having a bright sphere of light forming at the mask's horns.

"Cero?" Grimmjow scraped some of the blood from his wound and put his hand out. "Gran Rey Cero!" A blue light shot from his hands to try and counter the powerful doom blast Shirosaki released. Toushiro covered his eyes so that none of the smoke or gravel blowing around hit his eyes.

Moments later, the smoke cleared away. Toshiro and Byakuya's eyes widened at the sight they saw.

Shirosaki was standing over Grimmjow, who was trying to hold himself up. Shiro kicked Grimmjow aside and grabbed his throat. A choking noise was coughed up from Grimmjow's mouth. He glared angrily at Shirosaki.

"Damn you… Kurosaki! I won't lose to you when it isn't even you!" Grimmjow took his uninjured hand and weakly threw it out to try and break Shirosaki's mask. But he was only able to grab the edge of the mask, slightly lifting it up before having his arm drop.

Shiro took his free hand and lifted the mask so that more than half of his face was visible. _"You're right, Ichigo isn't here. And neither are you gonna be!"_

As Shirosaki struck his sword to stab Grimmjow, a string of kido wrapped around the blade, stopping it. Shirosaki turned around to see Toushiro holding the end of the binding. The look in Toushiro's eyes was as cold as ice. "Kurosaki, stop this right now."

Shiro swung his sword down, breaking the kido. The grip he had on Grimmjow's throat loosened. Grimmjow fell heavily to the ground. But before even having a chance to get up Byakuya stepped in front of him.

"This fight is over for you. Leave now before I change my mind on allowing you to live", Byakuya said sharply at him.

"Over for me? You couldn't even lay a scratch on 'em! If for a second you think I've been defeated, imagine what'll happen when you-" Before Grimmjow could continue, a shadow stepped out from the shadows behind him.

"Grimmjow, undo your release." Tousen looked up from Grimmjow and turned his attention to Shirosaki. "What is this creature?"

Grimmjow glared up at Tousen. "Kurosaki Ichigo, or at least a part of him anyway."

"I see, Aizen-sama might be intrigued to hear this. But for now we'll take our leave." Suddenly, Tousen brought up his sword to defend himself against Shirosaki's.

After the swords drew apart Tousen jumped backwards away from the fight. "I don't have time for this nonsense. I see no interest in you."

Shirosaki lunged at Tousen again to try and attack but was soon stopped by Toushiro with their swords clashing. "Kurosaki, stop this now."

_"I thought I told you already, I'm not Ichigo!"_ Shirosaki shoved Toushiro off of his blade with Toushiro jumping back to widen the space between them.

"Well then it's a shame, that Kurosaki lost control to somebody such as you. But I guess it makes no difference killing both of you now that you have almost fully taken over. Looks like stopping you from not doing that is no longer an option." Hyourinmaru was now fully extended in Shirosaki's direction. "Ban-kai"

Chilling bursts of ice filled the air. Part of the ice released from the bankai shot at Shirosaki but was snapped into several pieces once being shattered by his sword. Toushiro appeared in bankai mode, standing behind a cloud of icy dust that soon cleared away, revealing his bankai. "Daiguren, Hyourinmaru." Shirosaki snickered from beneath his mask.

"Now let's end this."

"Grow, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku jumped out from the sky to join the fight, landing right between Shirosaki and Toushiro. Ikkaku grinned and took a fighting stance. "Sorry for interrupting, Captain Hitsugaya. Just seemed like a like an interesting fight."

"It's fine. I wasn't even planning on this being a complete one-on-one fight." Toushiro prepared to strike.

"Then I guess I'll go first!" Ikkaku shot forward at Shirosaki. Their blades cried out as they slashed at each other. After a few moments, they both jumped back and again attacked fiercely.

"Hey, I thought Ichigo didn't like to fight. Then I guess you must be the side that craves it, huh?" Ikkaku asked while putting more pressure on Hozukimaru. The wooden part of the sword headed for Shirosaki.

But amazingly, Shirosaki grabbed it before the staff had a chance to damage him. _"Who knows?"_ Tensa Zangetsu was brought up a bit. _"He was just weak."_ He slammed down the sword at Ikkaku. In a sudden panic, Ikkaku released the true form of his sword. "Split, Hozukimaru!" The staff became split into three parts, allowing Ikkaku to block Shiro's attack. But all of a sudden, blood burst from Ikkaku's shoulder. "Crap." The two stepped backwards.

_"What's wrong? Had enough already? That didn't take long."_ The grip Shirosaki had on Tensa Zangetsu's hilt tightened to attack once more. Cold, powerful reiatsu appeared behind him.

When he turned around, Shirosaki could see Toushiro, high in the air with Hyourinmaru stretched into the direction of the raining sky, ready to attack. Ice encased his blade. "Hyoryu Senbi!" With a sharp strike, ice ripped from the blade in a crescent-like formation in Shirosaki's direction.

"Getsuga Tenshou." Black Getsuga shot from Shirosaki's sword, smashing a section of the ice. "Zekku!" Another formation scraped straight up into the air towards Shirosaki. He managed to dodge most of the attack.

But when he looked down at Toushiro, Shiro could see his entire forearm had become trapped in ice. _"Is this really all you can do?"_ Suddenly, he could hear yelling coming from above him.

"Take this!" Ikkaku jumped at Shirosaki with the blade of Hozukimaru ready to strike him. Shirosaki grabbed the staff with the hand that wasn't frozen. The ice encasing his hand holding Tensa Zangetsu began to crack. "Getsuga Tenshou."

Before Ikkaku could even react, he saw that the hand had been freed, still holding the sword with Getsuga remaining on the blade, rip across him chest. Ikkaku weakly flash-stepped back away from Shirosaki, blood leaving a trail as he moved.

He felt something behind him all of a sudden. As he looked in that direction, he could see Shirosaki striking Tensa Zangetsu at him. Ikkaku brought up Hozukimaru to try and block the attack. But suddenly, he felt Shirosaki's reiatsu increase dangerously. Hozukimaru snapped.

Tensa Zangetsu stabbed into Ikkaku's shoulder. Shirosaki slowly pulled the blade down, tearing flesh and muscle with only an inch or two left before hitting the fatal target.

"Hado, four, Byakurai." Shirosaki jumped back out of the way, leaving Ikkaku falling to the ground. He spotted Toushiro once standing enough of a distance away from him. The look in Toushiro's eyes beamed over at Shiro.

"Don't you think you've had enough of control? Shouldn't Kurosaki be back by now?" Shirosaki lunged at Toushiro as he continued, "Of all things, I didn't expect him to let his soul to fall into the hands of something like you." The pressure between their blades became harder. "Who or what is has he become now?"

Shirosaki ignored him and struck his sword at Toushiro.

"I asked you a question, Kurosaki isn't fully defeated yet is he? Well, Kurosaki, have anything to say?"

Shirosaki and Toushiro widened the space between them and clashed. "Can't you hear me, Kurosaki? Get out here and stop this. Quit being such coward and stop this monster!" Toushiro prepared to attack. "Now!" He ran forward at Shirosaki.

"Kurosaki!"

* * *

**_-Sneak peak of crossover Fatal Frame 3/Bleach_**

Sounds of shrine bells rung dimly throughout the manor. An eerie feeling joined in along, sending a wave of sudden fear into anyone that dared to enter this place. Ichigo Kurosaki made his way through the dark corridor into a chilling opening that showed a snowy courtyard right in front of him. Rei Kurosawa followed in from behind him. How she was able to just keep walking without needing to look around showed Ichigo she probably knew a lot more about this place than he did.

As they walked closer into the area, something caught Ichigo's attention. Upon the tree in the center of the lawn were dolls staked deep into the bark. An emotionless face showed no pain from them. Ichigo's eyes refused to look away from the sight.

"Rei, what is this place?" Ichigo asked in confusion, now looking around the silent courtyard.

"I don't know a lot about this place, but from what I know, it's suppose to be called 'The Spirit Tree Garden'." Within a few steps onto the wooden walkway, Rei stepped down a small set of stairs that led to the ground. Once Ichigo stepped out from the shelter of the hallway he could feel the delicate flakes of snow falling over his shoulders.

"'The Spirit Tree Garden'?" He asked.

"Yes, the dolls pinned to the tree hang there to represent the shrine carpenters that were sacrificed in order to keep 'The Rift' from spreading during the 'Unleashing'."

"Wait, so that spirit we encountered earlier… was actually the spirit of one of the carpenters? So why wouldn't he let us enter that one place?"

Awkwardly, Rei nodded her head. "He committed suicide to try and stop 'The Rift'. Unfortunately, his plan didn't succeed for long and he now stands guard over those doors to keep her-"

Rei's eyes went wide. She didn't even need to look Ichigo directly in the eye for him to see the terror she saw. From what Ichigo could see, what it looked like was Rei staring in his direction. But as he looked more closely at her he became more and more aware that what she had spotted was something that was behind Ichigo.

He turned around to see what the sight was that seamed frighten Rei. A surprised shock shot up his spine. No less than a few meters behind him stood a woman wearing a blue kimono and blue tattoos covering her body. Warm black hair hung down to her waist.

Words suddenly attempted to escape from Rei's mouth. "Kurosaki-san… run."

Ichigo's vision switch from the woman to Rei in a flash. "What do you mean? Who is she-"

"Kurosaki-san, run! Get out of here!" Rei screamed at him, then racing up the stairway and in the direction away from the women.

When Ichigo turned back to see the woman, she appeared only within feet and soon only mere meters in front of him. Something snapped in him that second. He ran. Rei running for her life in front of him as they raced for some way to escape.

Rei reached the now strangely unguarded door out to the Shrine Courtyard and opened it. Ichigo caught up in just enough time to catch the closing doors as they ran into the open area. Little did they know how much they would regret their decision.

Dark, sinister energy filled the air around them. The feeling was enough to make it feel as though metal weights clung to their legs, making it difficult to run. Every second felt like it was zeroing in on them. As the women became closer and closer to them she seemed to stumble every time it looked as if she was trying to reach for them.

"Why, why can't I go any faster?" Ichigo yelled in his head. But even though his legs were beginning to give out, Ichigo refused to give up.

Moments later, his resolve started to fade. Seeing Rei in front of him was becoming harder. The pressure around him was so suffocating. Suddenly, he felt two cold, stabbing fingers brush against his shoulder. The last sight Ichigo could see before having his strength fall from him was Rei looking back at him and yelling, "Kurosaki-san!"

He woke up. Ichigo shot up from his sleep. But the world him was spinning. He couldn't make sense of anything around him. His hand reached up to try and stop insanity running throughout his mind that moment.

"What the hell is-" A yell of shier pain made its way up Ichigo's throat. He felt furious agony spread from his shoulder to the middle of his back. Black rigged slits made their way across his eye, making Ichigo seam to go ten times more insane.

The aggravating torture made it like needles were crushing into his flesh, slowly and achingly causing his misery. . A shallow voice spoke sadistically to Ichigo from within his own head. _"You'll go insane, and when you do, I'll take over, Ichigo!"_

Ichigo's eyes burst open. Everything had stopped. He felt along the back of his shoulder. Besides the wrapping layered upon his chest and back and the soft sheets under him, Ichigo couldn't feel anything else. A mind infiltrating nightmare had disappeared just as quickly as it had began. Something was definitely wrong. What in the world was going on?

* * *

**To be continued…**

And there you have it, the sneak peak to my first ever crossover! Hope you enjoyed the chapter ;3.  
If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Until next time! XD


	7. What Was Once, Never Lasting

**Hey guys! I'm back from creative harbornation. Sorry, it took so long to post this, ideas haven't come as quickly as I thought they would. But since it is my Birthday weekend, I decided to finally finish typing this up. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Black Sword to White Soul – Chapter Seven**

**What Was Once, Never Lasting**

Deep crimson blood burst from Toushirou's chest and down to the ground below. The black blade escaped from his broken insides slowly, making Toushirou began to fall, but was soon stopped when something grabbed hold of the back of his shihakusho collar.

_"Still think a' me as Ichigo? Would that damned weakling lossed, and now he's a part of me."_ Shirosaki slammed Toushirou onto the hard, concrete street. _"What'd ya think he's doin' right now?"_ A small crater formed in the road from the heavy pressure used to crush Toushirou's head into the street to prevent any movement.

"Damn it," Toushiro choked up as the pressure on his cranium became intensely powerful and painful.

_"What was that? I couldn't hear ya!"_ Shirosaki mocked, stabbing Toushirou through the stomach and watching him cough up blood.

Toushirou weakly glared up at Shiro coldly. This was all beyond what he had thought this fight to end as. "You do realize…what will become of the real Kurosaki if you continue this right?"

The hollow chuckled darkly at Toushirou's question, driving out his sword out of Toushirou's abdomen and moving it upwards._ "I think ya already know what's happenin' even right now, don't ya?"_ A cry of agony escaped from Toushiro's throat as Shiro's blade casually creaked through his arm socket and ripped through flesh and bone._ "I'm in control now!"_

"Hado, fifty-four, Haien." Shirosaki pulled his sword out of Toushirou and deflected Tousen's sudden attack at him. Taking this opportunity, Toushirou rolled out from under Shiro's foot and flash-stepped backwards, one of his ice wings shattering from his back along the way.

"Tousen, what are you still doing here?" Toushirou huffed out.

Tousen turned slowly in his direction and replied, "It is a shame Hitsugaya, that one as powerful as you couldn't even finish off a hollow like this." With saying that, he also began to make his between the fight. "But to answer your question, after seeing the immense power this creature possesses, I believe Aizen-sama may find some interest in him."

"So what do you planning on doing, taking him back to Aizen?"

"You are precise. A hollow being able to easy bring down a captain-class opponent must be something special. And by the amount of skill this being has when fighting, Aizen-sama—"

Shirosaki clashed at Tousen before the statement could be finished though. _"Heh, I thought this was a fight, not a lecture."_

Tousen heighted the amount of power he had on his sword to match up high enough to Shiro's. "It's rather rude to interrupt someone when they're speaking, don't you think?"

_"Think I give a shit?"_

"You should." The swords broke apart with Shirosaki and Tousen jumping back from the clash. A good space from the fight, Toushirou limply struggled to stand up, scowling as he felt his bankai slowly beginning to give out. 'Damn, if I don't do something soon, it'll be too late for either me or Kuchiki to do anything. What should I do?' he thought, desperately trying to strategize a plan.

Retreating seemed like the only thing to do. With two captain class opponents and the wounds he had now, there was not much he could do at the moment. But his pride told him to fight until the end and not give up. He needed to continue fighting. Soon hearing footsteps approach from beside him, Toushirou looked over to his side only to see Byakuya standing not far from him. "Kuchiki, we need to—"

"Hitsugaya-taichou, with the way we're injured at the moment, you do realize both of us probably have no chance of winning in this fight, am I wrong?" Toushirou shook his head at Byakuya's statement. "But by the fact that you're still here, you must have some type of plan."

Toushirou agreed with Byakuya. "I can't use shunpo or fight at close combat very much at the moment. But somehow, we need to find a way to get Tousen out of here." The dangerous sounds of swords grinding against each other made the two fully aware of the precautions they had to take. "I'll go when you give the signal. We have to make the timing absolutely precise, though. Can you do that?"

Shirosaki launched his sword at Tousen, who easily kept up with every attack sent at him. By doing this, Tousen sensed a pure killing instinct Shirosaki used while fighting him. But clashing with the hollow was becoming difficult considering the power Shiro used only managed to build up heavily over time.

Tousen jumped back, continuing to keep his senses targeted on Shirosaki, pointed his sword towards the right and chanted, "Suzumushi Nishiki, Benihiko." As he formed a semi-circle in midair with his sword, hundreds of blades positioned themselves on the trail made, instantly directing themselves at Shiro. The blades took off at full to land a complete strike.

As Shirosaki saw this, he smirked and grabbed Tensa Zangetsu by the chain. The last link hitched onto his index finger, beginning to spin faster than the blades could keep up with. Because of this, with every blade that struck the spiraling sword, they would be stopped and lifelessly fall to the ground, never to be used again. At the last second though, the last blade slipped though Shirosaki's defense, heading right for his mask. Shiro effortlessly grabbed it right before the blade was able to form even the slightest crack in his mask, shattering the sharp object into thousands of tiny light particles.

After that, Tousen struck forward to attack again but soon had his blade stopped easily Shiro's. "You have impressive speed, hollow. What's the source behind your power? The substitute shinigami you possess?"

Shirosaki smirked and brought more power onto his blade while at the same time, a slight chuckle forged from his lips as he said, _"That's what you thought? Well, unlike that pathetic jackass, I'm stronger. Ya have never fought against him before, but I wouldn't underestimate me if were you!"_ The two jumped back from each other quickly.

Not a second passed by before Shirosaki sonidoed beside Tousen, lashing his sword out viciously at the Shinigami traitor. Tousen immediately brought up Suzumushi to defend himself at seeing the instant attack. His blind gave shot in Shiro's direction with the thought of, 'This won't last for much longer.' Flash-stepping away from the fight, Shirosaki stumbled forward slightly from the sudden decreased pressure on sword.

"All right, hollow; listen to what I have to say. You seem too stubborn for your own good, but your power proves great for its use. I'm giving you two choices. You can either come with me willingly, or you can come by force. What is your answer?"

A demented laugh softly came from Shiro at hearing that. _"Is that so? Well sorry ta' disappoint cha. But with all that shit ya were goin' on 'bout, my only answer is…"_ He lunged forward without any such bit of hesitation. _"Ta' kick yer ass!"_

But saying doing that, Toushirou's reiatsu appeared right behind him. Shirosaki pivoted around and counter-attacked the coming sword. As he saw the attacker, a smirk formed across his face. "I thought ya'd drop dead by now."

"Hitsugaya!" Shock filled Tousen at seeing what looked like the young captain helping him. "What are you doing?"

Toushirou weakly pushed himself away from Shirosaki's blade. He breathed heavily from the amount of energy lost in that one attack. This would all have to come to an end soon. "I'm too weak to try killing him off at the moment. So if he's your target, I'll leave you to deal with him yourself."

Suspicion quickly grew in Tousen's mind of Toushiro's actions. Why would the white haired captain be doing such a thing? "That is very thoughtful of you. But I find it rather odd to find my ex-comrade helping me defeat another. What is this about?"

An annoyed snort escaped Toushirou. "If you would just stop running your mouth, that might you some good in life. Just finish this battle already. I won't get in your way."

Tousen watched as Toushiro began to walk away from the fight and soon replied, "Very well. Because of this, as thanks, I'll allow you to live and be able to tell Soul Society of this brawl and of the new addition to Aizen-sama's army." He took stance to fight Shiro once more. "I shall finish this. Cry, Suzu—"

Shirosaki appeared in front of him and attacked before his zanpactou had a chance to be released. Surprise hit him at the deadly amount of strength Shirosaki had added onto Tensa Zangetsu's blade when coming at him. Tousen brought up his hand and flexed it, a yellow light forming into a rope shape at his palm.

"Bakudo, 4, Hainawa." The line stretched to restrain Shiro's wrist. But then, the hollow snatched it in his grip, pulling his sword off from Tousen's and prepared to slash in across the Shinigami traitor's chest. Tousen ducked down instantly from the approaching blade. He then sent his foot across the ground in an attempt to trip Shirosaki only to have the hollow jump into the air above him.

Shiro grabbed Tousen by the back of the neck and threw him into the direction of a nearby building. In this situation, Tousen found it difficult to keep from sliding any further across the concrete. And right as he managed to gain back his footing, a sharp object just barely slashed across his cheek.

"Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," Byakuya chanted, appearing in the shadows of the thousands of swords coming forth on his command. A strong determination filled his eyes. "Just because that monster may have destroyed Senbonzakura's petal, does not mean my bankai cannot be reconstructed again." Three swords in aim in the air as Byakuya readied his attack. "Now go," he directed the blades.

The blades shot at incredible speed towards Tousen, almost too quick for the traitor to keep up with. It seemed hopeless, but Tousen was truly much faster. He easily dodged them in a split second while another set of swords set off at him. But then, two of the blades rushed to both sides of his head and transformed into the razor-sharp petals they had been before. Tousen was unable to block the tiny blades as they slashed across his skin from all directions. They engulfed him viciously, leaving no mercy bared in even a single petal.

After a few minutes, the blades cleared away, revealing multiple gashes left in Tousen's flesh. The Shinigami traitor wiped a strand of blood from his forehead and glared towards his two opponents.

"That was a dirty trick, Kuchiki, Hitsugaya. I knew there was something not to trust of your actions," Tousen said to them.

"There is no such thing as a tricked attack, Tousen, only is such thing as a strategy within a separate attack," Byakuya replied.

"Is that so?" Tousen immediately prepared to attack. "Well, since it seems you are both reaching your limits, it appears the only way to finish of this battle quickly is to bring justice upon your arrogant lives."

But not even fazed by his words, Byakuya flash-stepped in front of Tousen and struck his sword forward. The Shinigami traitor brought up his blade to stop the other with an annoyed expression at Byakuya and said, "So you persist to strike at me even in your injured state? So be it then. Hado, 38, Rai—"

"Shred, Benihime." A flash of several crimson lights burst through the air like fireworks at Tousen, causing him to slightly slide off to the side before being able to block them with Suzumushi.

"Now!" Tousen was shocked at Toushirou's sudden outburst when a dark, shadowy gate opened mysteriously behind him right at the moment he stepped back. Then suddenly, he realized the culprit of this at hearing the sound of water splashing beneath the familiar clattering of wooden sandals.

A voice came from the person that said, "So it looks like I've made it just in time."

The Shinigami traitor turned his head his surprise at discovering who the voice belonged to. "Urahara Kisuke, what are you doing here?"

Kisuke watch as Tousen regained his footing inside the Garganta then turned his attention slightly over to Toushirou and Byakuya. "Kuchiki-san sent me a message saying my assistance was needed on finishing this battle. And who am I to turn down such an offer from a noble?" It took everything everyone had not to roll their eyes at his comment.

But while all that was going on, Tousen began to realize how the Garganta was beginning to close. He sighed and decided to take his leave while replying, "Well, it seems I have grown rather tired of the meaningless brawl. The power this creature possesses has proved to be is nothing but a nuisance that will only become troublesome for Aizen-sama to deal with. I will leave now, and leave you dead prey for this beast." The gates finally shut at those last words.

As the three Shinigami turned their minds back to focusing on the former battle, Shirosaki stopped their trains of thought with saying, _"It's 'bout time. I was getting bored as hell, but I guess at this rate you all don't have much ta' offer either._" He prepared Tensa Zangetsu to attack.

Toushirou scowled and took a fighting stance, Hyourinmaru clenched firmly in his hand. "Sorry to disappoint you, but this battle has gone on long enough. I'm ending this now." Shirosaki smirked at Toushirou's cockiness. Even though the brat was half dead, it looked like him and his partners still had some fight left in them. This could get interesting.

Toushirou and Shirosaki shot violently towards each other. The power wielded behind their swords rose ten times higher than ever before. Things were only just beginning to get serious as Toushirou tightened the grip on his zanpactou, sending almost all the leftover strength he had into the blade. Hyourinmaru was pushed up into the air, causing Shirosaki's sword to be pushed out of the way. Toushirou took this chance to take the opening and strike.

But as he struck his sword forward, it suddenly stopped. He looked up, only to see the blade in Shiro's grip. The hollow smirked from beneath his mask and aimed his sword to finish off Toushirou. Then in desperation, Toushirou back flipped into the air, kicking Shirosaki's hand and pulling Hyourinmaru away from Shiro's hand while at the same time avoiding the potentially fatal blow. The space widened greatly between the two. Though because of that risky move, Toushirou found his breathing growing heavier.

Kisuke approached his tattered form slowly and said, "It's hard to believe that even after that even after that attack you can still stand. But are you sure you can take much more of this battle?"

Toushirou sighed. "I don't know. The keikatsu I used managed to heal some of the least fatal wounds. But because I can't heal injuries as good as a Squad Four member, the hit through my right lung hasn't completely closed up."

"So, do you want me to back you up on this?" Kisuke asked.

"Only if both Kuchiki and I fail, if that happens, you can decide for yourself."

"I'll take that as a yes. Just don't push yourself to hard."

Toushirou nodded and took off at full speed towards Shiro again. They clashed, pulled back, and then clashed again. The white haired Shinigami tried to hold stance, but with the constant amount of power of he was releasing without a care, his vision began to grow blurry. Toushirou launched himself to strike but was hit with surprise as a he saw Shirosaki throw his sword out of the way and caught Hyourinmaru. There was a dark gleam in Shiro's eyes in the swift moment everything seemed to stop.

The next thing Toushirou knew, there was a black blade stabbing through him from behind right through his clavicle. Hyourinmaru fell from his hand right as his body went limp. Shiro suspected he would soon be dead.

Then suddenly, a hidden presence showed itself from behind him suddenly and yelled, "Guncho Tsurara!"

Shirosaki cleaved his sword by the blade from Toushirou who was soon revealed to be only an ice figurine of the real thing. The true Toushirou showed himself several meters away from the shattering copy, water from the rain falling around him collecting together and forming a group of sharp ice daggers pointing dangerously at Shiro and took off in his direction.

The hollow fought off the multiple ice blades that continued to reform from the rain after being destroyed one after another to no end. Although it was meaningless just to focus on the feeble attacks the white haired Shinigami was using, patience would pay off in due time.

And sure enough, with only a few moments, he sensed Byakuya coming out from the shadows behind to attack. _"How much more of a dumbass can you be?"_ He asked smugly before using Sonido to disappear completely from Byakuya's sight.

The black haired Shinigami looked around closely for his opponent, checking for anything that could lead to a sign of finding the hollow.

Pain erupted in his shoulder suddenly at the feel of a cold substance taking the feeling from his arm. Byakuya grunted but soon had his eyes widened at seeing the one who had stabbed him with the ice blade was Shirosaki. The surprise that came to him that second caused him to never realize the severing of Tensa Zangetsu across his back until the sword ceased its cruel action and a slight agony broke through him.

"Kuchiki!" Toushirou yelled, soon stopped at the presence of Shiro popping out behind him.

_"Ya let yer guard down,"_ Shirosaki spoke mercilessly, grabbing the white-haired Shinigami by the head and throwing him ruthlessly into a nearby building. Toushirou gagged on the metallic red fluid rising up his throat at falling to the ground after having several pieces of broken concrete stabbed into him.

"Bakudo, 37, Tsuriboshi," Byakuya casted as a large net of reiatsu appeared out of nowhere, catching the white-haired Shinigami just as he was about to fall the ground.

Toushirou looked over at Byakuya weakly, but was interrupted as the black-haired Shinigami said, "Your arrogance has cost you this amount of damage you have gained this far into this battle. There isn't much either of us can do, but there is one last resort that may help. Do you understand?" Toushirou nodded hesitantly.

Meanwhile, Shirosaki stood in midair of the wet, pouring sky, waiting to see who was foolish enough to attack next. Then in less of a minute, Byakuya turned around where he stood, shooting a glare at Shiro and instantly flash-stepped in front of him. Shiro felt a smirk come over his face right then. _"So ya finally decided to try fightin' me seriously, huh?"_

Byakuya harshly tightened the grip on his sword. "I'm done playing games, hollow. It's time to end this once and for all," he simply replied.

A short chuckle fled from Shirosaki as he launched forward and yelled, _"You're too uptight, ya know that?"_

The two sparred sharply, and yet at the same time, Byakuya didn't even attempt to bring forth any power, just dodging his every attack. But to Shirosaki, that was no skin off his bones. He viciously slashed Tensa Zangetsu down from Byakuya's right shoulder all the way reaching to the shinigami's left hip. It was all over now. All that was left were the other two. Shirosaki threw Byakuya's limp body to the ground below and began to make his way over to the weakened Toushirou. Then all of a sudden, a sharp object slit its way down his back instantly. Shirosaki's attention immediately turned to whatever had attacked him from behind.

"Way of Onmitsu, Third of the Shiho," the voice of the assaulter spoke, revealing itself to be the true Byakuya, "Utsumi."

Unfazed even the slightest bit, Shirosaki fully turned around to face Byakuya with an arrogant smirk riding widely across his face._ "Che, shitty little trick ya had up yer sleeve there. But do ya really believe that that'd be enough to kill me?"_ In a flash, the gash in Shiro's back instantly began to grow back together. To anyone that would have seen it, it was like the sickly white skin of his back was stretching over and covering the wound. Other than the blood left across his back, any other sign of the injury was completely irradiated.

Despite seeing this, not one ounce of lost hope leaked from Byakuya. His face remained as emotionless and never changing as ever. "After seeing the current level of power you have achieved, I knew from the beginning that that ability wouldn't even come close. But…this might."

The air turned icy cold before Shiro could even reply. Tiny flurries of snow swirled in the chilling wind rapidly, gathering around the reiatsu of the white-haired Shinigami who revealed him to be only meters away from Shirosaki, his arm stretching Hyourinmaru up towards the sky. There was a cold tone in his voice at his chanting words, "Hyouten Hyakkaso."

As a single snowflake tapped Shirosaki's arm, the once being small ice petal transformed into a large frozen flower. _"So this is really all ya got?"_ Shiro asked smugly to Toushirou, shattering the ice from his arm while several of the remains separated into the wind. _"Che, who knew there could be someone even more brainless than—"_ He was soon cut off though as the cold stabbing of frostbite bit at his arm. Shiro looked down at his freezing limb only to see that the leftover parts from the ice blossoms he had broken had fallen upon his arm, creating multiple ice flowers along it with the work several other snow flurries that were covering frozen buds over his entire form even after mobility became hopeless.

_"Jackass, what the shit is this?"_ Shiro asked smugly.

"Didn't I already tell you the name of this attack? Hyouten Hyakkaso, as soon as its snow makes even the slightest contact with anything, it will form into a flower-like shape." Shirosaki struggled to escape from the forming ice prison as Toushirou continued and explained, "By the time the last of the hundreds of flowers has spouted, it will be too late for you."

Shirosaki looked towards him in what look like a glare upon his as the final ice flowers prepared to completely trap him in their frozen domain. A slight smirk played over his face right then and before ice finally reached its end at covering him, Shirosaki yelled, _"Tsk, damn it!"_

The attack ended and all fell silent. At this, Kisuke took a sigh of relief while walking toward Toushirou and said, "Well, at least that's over with."

Toushirou looked sternly over at Kisuke, replying, "This is no time to act so lax, Urahara. You have to realize that we're still in a case of emergency right now."

"Come now, there's no reason so get angry with me." Then, as quickly as he said that, his mood turned back to its more mature state. "But you're right about that. So, any plans on how we're going to change Kurosaki-san back to normal?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Toushirou replied.

"Well, it's hard to say. The chances of the hypothesis I made are even slimmer now that Aizen has the Hogyoku. So because of that, there's not much we can do."

"It's there any possible way to reverse the hollowfication?" Byakuya joined in.

"Without risking Kurosaki-san's shinigami powers and possibly even his life, for now, no." Toushirou's scowl was suddenly interrupted as Kisuke continued. "But 'coincidently' enough, on the way back to my shop, I just so happened to run into an old friend that set out an interesting idea of which that might help us."

"And that would be?" Toushirou questioned.

With a tilt of his hat, Kisuke replied, "According to the calculations I gave him, Kurosaki-san's hollow has been in control for almost sixty minutes, thirty-five of them being while that arrancar was here. And with the amount of time gained, he told me that it took at least sixty-nine minutes and twenty seconds for Kurosaki-san to claim victory in his battle against his inner hollow."

"So how is that part supposed to help us though?"

"I was just about to explain that," replied Kisuke. "At that moment in the hollowfication is when the hollow was at its most powerful. But that also means that its guard wasn't as high either. If at that moment we can break the mask, there may be a chance of returning Kurosaki-san back to his original form. However, there is no telling whether this will work or not on. The consequences can be as slim as a slight strain on the soul to complete hollowfication or even death."

"It's a good thing I used Hyouten Hyakkaso at the moment I did then. With this, we can use the few minutes we have before the hollow's power is at its peak to figure out a way to cut through the ice and break the mask without freeing the hollow."

"Good idea," Kisuke chimed in. "Then it's settled. But we need to hurry, time is short."

Everyone but Toushirou nodded, since he was hesitant of what to say on his words. "Right, but also, what if—"

_"What if that sure as hell doesn't work?"_

The sound of crackling ice sent terror into the minds of all three shinigami. Toushirou was first to turn to face the ice prison, only to be stopped as he felt something grab him by the side of his head. He didn't even need to look at what clutched his head tightly for his eyes to widen in shock. But he still turned eyes anyway only to see the top half of the hollow broken free from the ice, looking even ten times more terrifying and dangerous than before.

_"Che, what was that crap ya'll were shittin' off 'bout?"_ Shirosaki smirked, roughly tightening his grip on his frozen arm holding Tensa Zangetsu. _"Breaking my mask? Don't make me laugh!"_

Instantly, Shiro broke his sword wielding arm free from the ice's grasp, thrashing it forward and nearly severing Toushirou's waist in half. If not for the flesh and muscle upon white-haired shinigami's back he would have been separate into two.

"Hitsugaya-san!" Kisuke yelled, not even noticing that Byakuya was already heading in to finish off the monster. But the time he finally realized that the black-haired shinigami was preparing to attack, he also noticed major increase in difference in power between the two's power, calling out, "Kuchiki-san, wait!"

It was too late though. By the time Kisuke's yell reached Byakuya's ears, Shirosaki discharged a cero out into the entire space, devouring everything and anything in its fiery clutches. Kisuke braced himself to face against the horrifying attack. "Sing, Benihime!" At his command, a wave of red energy shredded from Benihime's blade into the path of the cero to keep himself from being hit. But to his surprise, the cero cut right through his attack, taking him with it in the expansion of its mass destruction. It was too late for any of the three shinigami to attempt escaping.

Then only moments later, Kisuke, Byakuya, and Toushirou brutally crashed into the ground, bloody wounds proving not much left in them. They all tried to stand as the intense pain infiltrated their systems, knowing that the worse was soon to come.

Their thoughts became true at the sound of footsteps approaching them from behind the heavy smoke screen. They raised their heads at the sight of Shirosaki walking towards them, barely a scratch covering his white skin, and spinning Tensa Zangetsu by its chain at his index finger.

_"I told you, underestimate me as Ichigo, and I'd kick yer ass. Just don't like ta listen though, do ya?"_ Tensa Zangetsu was released from his grip suddenly, in only a second digging itself into Byakuya's abdomen. _"Ya just kept clingin' to that shit-ass thought that if ya fought me long enough, Ichigo would come back. But has he?"_ The sword was pulled back into his hand, blade dripping Byakuya's crimson blood on the concrete. _"You're just plain pathetic if that's the only reason ya wanted ta' fight me."_

Toushirou angrily cringed out, "Shut…shut your mouth."

Shiro turned towards Toushirou and returned his curse,_ "Heh, yer still alive'?"_ Toushirou cringed in complete disgust. _"Just don't know when ta kick the bucket, do ya?"_ Shirosaki stepped closer and closer to Toushirou. _"You're a pain."_

The next thing Toushirou knew, Shirosaki's foot had collided fiercely with his left shoulder, sending him harshly flying backwards. The little of what muscle was still holding him together tore apart even more with every piece of gravel that hit him. There was nothing he could really do now to stop the attack Shirosaki was bringing at him. But then, Kisuke appeared in the corner of his eye preparing to strike Shirosaki.

"Bakudo, 61, Rikujoukourou!" At Kisuke's command, the kido shot through the air instantly at Shirosaki. But, by the time it reached him, Shiro was well aware of the attack, grabbing and shattering it in a split second. Kisuke's eyes widened at the surprise, never noticing that Shirosaki had gripped him by the side of the head and slammed him into the ground.

Toushirou tried to reach for Hyourinmaru as quickly as possible, but as soon as his hand gripped around its hilt, a cold hand gripped around his throat and lifted him off of the ground. Between the agony of tearing muscles left in his back and the tightening grip on his neck, the pain was becoming unbearable. There was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it because of the lack of strength in his arms. This made rage build up in him at the smug look in Shirosaki's eyes as the hollow mocked, _"Two down, one to go."_ Toushirou could hardly breathe through the last unblocked part of his windpipe._ "Ya really are just as pathetic as Ichigo. Not knowin' when to drop yer sword and run for cover. That kinda cockiness is always a real piss off."_

The blade was brought up to the center of the white-haired shinigami's forehead.

_"At least now, there'll be one less annoyance outta here."_

Then suddenly, a bright ray of bluish-white light came between Shirosaki and the white-haired shinigami in his grip, making the hollow release Toushirou's throat and jump back from the attack. He turned his head instantly at landing towards the attack, but a familiar voice made him realize who it was right away.

"Don't you think you've had enough fun for one day…Ichigo?"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**FINALLY! IT'S UP!  
But truthfully I hated this chapter. Please review on whether you think it's bad or not.  
For those of you that enjoy this fanfic, I'm sorry I hadn't posted it sooner. Stress is really piling up these days, with school, the two little demonic furballs that have invaded my house ( for anyone that couldn't guess, they're kittens), school work, and writer's block, I got alot on my plate to deal with.  
And as some of you may have noticed, I have deleted my Bleach/Fatal Frame crossover. But as Black Sowrd to White Soul ****starts to come to it's closing  
I may consider doing a crossover again.  
There will be a poll up soon on whether it shall be either a Fatal Frame or Okami crossover. CHOOSE PLEASE!  
Also, as for the cats, I've got a sale going on for them,  
buy one get both and a stupid rat-dog free.**

**Till next time, ciao  
Again, review**


End file.
